Seduccion Posmarital
by CLAIRE SAK
Summary: Incluso el amor no es suficiente para un par.Cuando los celos y las dudas hacen acto de aparición el amor muere, es dificil revivirlo,pero es mas dificil anhelar y desear lo que antes se tuvo y se perdio,a él no le queda mas que seducir a su propia esposa
1. Consecuencia

**SEDUCCION POS-MARITAL**

* * *

Esta es mi tercera historia, y sé que es un poco presuntuoso publicar nuevas historias sin siquiera haber terminado Posesión, pero definitivamente no me pude resistir, esta historia es del tipo Sustituta de tu amor, con solo tres capitulos, pero espero poder transmitirles los sentimientos de los personajes, igualmente es no apta para menores de edad, en los siguientes capitulos se incluyen escenas lemon, asi que si no tienes un criterio formado o eres de una sensibilidad digamos romantica y no aceptas este tipo de lectura, puedes abstenerte de leer. Muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores, agradezco sus reviews y me halagan con las cosas tan bonitas que me dicen, les reitero que si desean hacer alguna clase de critica es igualmente bien recibida, ahora los dejo con esta nueva historia y espero que les agrade.

SCC no me pertenece, solo decidí usar a sus personajes para darles rostro a mis protagonistas, esta historia es fruto de mi alocada mente, si encuentran alguna semejanza con alguna novela, posiblemente no se trata de una simple coincidencia pues leo demasiadas y algun fragmento ha de haber quedado grabado en mi cabeza y "accidentalmente" la he usado, igualmente deseo dejar en claro que no lucro con esta historia, es solo aliviar mi inspiracion y hacerle un regalo a mis lectores.

* * *

**LA CONSECUENCIA**

-¿Que haces aquí?

Sin mediar palabra y sin esperar invitación entró en el pequeño apartamento, inspeccionándolo todo y encontrándolo insuficiente, era imposible que su princesa viviera allí, aparte de el mobiliario casi inexistente, el lugar era oscuro y frio, ninguna planta que lo embelleciera, no había ningún artículo que le hiciera pensar que ella viviera allí, ninguna fotografía, nada.

-¿Quiero que vuelvas a casa?

Incluso ella había cambiado, no era la misma mujer dulce y amable de antes, lo supo al escuchar una risa que ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos, una risa seca, sin emoción. –¿Has olvidado que soy una esposa infiel? ¿O vas a pasarlo por alto? Piensas recibirme en tu casa nuevamente, aun si llevo conmigo a mi hijo bastardo, la última vez que nos vimos no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos.

-Sakura, tienes que escucharme, yo no. . .

-Yo también pedí ser escuchada, y a ti no te importó, me echaste a la calle ¿recuerdas?- SI él no lo recordaba ella si, la sacó de la cama que compartían a media noche, la arrastró escaleras abajo mientras ella intentaba descubrir cuál había sido su error, el nunca explicó nada, abrió la puerta de la que ella pensaba era su casa, y la arrojó, literalmente, sin importarle lastimarla o lastimar al hijo que gestaba en su vientre. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no pudo conservar siquiera su dignidad, lloró en el piso de la entrada, pidiéndole que la dejara entrar, le dijo que tenia frio, que no tenia a donde ir, que era media noche y a él no le importó.

-Sakura. . . en su voz sonaba la vergüenza.

-Syaoran, vete. Yo tengo que. . .

-Mami. . . una pequeña voz sonó en el cuarto contiguo.

Instintivamente quiso dirigirse al lugar desde donde provenía esa pequeña voz, se detuvo de repente, sabía que no podía entrar en la habitación, el miedo lo consumía, miedo a perderlos a ambos. Pero muy en el fondo sabia la verdad, sabía que nunca los había poseído, los había abandonado a ambos, sin atenerse a razones, los había echado de su casa en el momento en que más lo necesitaron, vergonzosamente tuvo que admitir que en ese momento los quiso muertos a ambos.

-Déjame verlo. ¡Por favor!- era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir esas dos palabras juntas, Syaoran Li no era la clase de hombre que las dijera, "Por favor" no era una frase que figurara en su vocabulario, era extraño que aun después de escucharlo decirlas se sintiera igual de vacía, había soñado con la ocasión en que se diera cuenta de su error, y viniera a rogarle que regresara con él, 

incluso imaginó que después de rogarle le diría las palabras mágicas, y entonces ella le lanzaría la súplica a la cara, y escupiría sobre su declaración de amor. Tal como él lo había hecho. Manifestó su deseo de que volviera. No se lo rogó, vamos ni siquiera se lo pidió. Mas sin embargo, las uso para la única cosa que no podría darle, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos vería a Sheng. Lo repudió incluso antes de nacer, si todas sus acusaciones hubieran sido ciertas, la paternidad de Sheng era la única que estaba en duda. Pero ante los ojos de cualquiera que quisiera saberlo Sheng Kinomoto, no era su hijo.

-No- fue su respuesta. Esperaba que no lo dijera, esperaba que le diera una excusa, no esa negativa que no dejaba lugar a dudas, y todo era su culpa, sus celos.

-Necesito que me entiendas, las pruebas que me mostraron eran muy incriminatorias, Yo no sabía que pensar, pasé mucho tiempo atormentado, pero esas fotografías. . .

-esas fotografías fueron la prueba definitiva, te entiendo, no sé como abría reaccionado yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda perdonarte, ya no tenemos nada, no quedó nada de lo que teníamos.

-Claro que tenemos algo, Yo nunca deje de amarte, y tenemos a nuestro hijo.

-Hay tanto resentimiento aquí- dijo colocando una mano sobre su corazón –que me es imposible amarte, me hiciste tanto daño que en mi no queda nada para ti, ni para nadie salvo Sheng.

-Sheng- murmuró - significa _Victoria._

-Es lo que fue para mí traerlo al mundo, pasamos por muchas carencias, no podía trabajar en mi estado, no tenía ni para comer, hasta que me encontré con la señora Sonomi y su hija Tomoyo, ellas me ayudaron.

-Yo estoy tan avergonzado. . .

-No necesito tu vergüenza, necesito que entiendas porque no puedo volver, y porque no puedo compartir a mi hijo contigo. Porque Sheng es mi hijo, solo mío, y ahora quiero que te vayas.

* * *

Perder nunca fue una opción para él, desde el momento en que la vió la deseó, cuando descubrió su naturaleza dulce y tierna la quiso aún más, salieron juntos por varios meses, hasta que le pidió que fuera su mujer, para él con que se mudara a su casa era suficiente, ignoraba que fuera el tipo de mujer que soñaba con el matrimonio, recordaba con una sensación agridulce su primer pleito de enamorados, el le había dicho que no era necesario un papel para poder amarse libremente, ella quería que todo fuera correcto, quería entregarse a él completamente, que formaran una 

familia, que no hubiera opción de separarse una vez casados. La idea lo aterrorizó, no porque pensara dejarla alguna vez, pero el hecho de sentirse atado a alguien, sumado con el hecho que sus padres no tuvieran un matrimonio feliz, lo aterrorizaba, no quería casarse con ella si el matrimonio los llevaba a algo parecido a la vida de sus padres.

Esa primera vez, la sedujo hasta que ella cedió, la convirtió en su mujer si, pero el precio que tuvo que pagar fue el hecho de que Sakura cargara sola con sus remordimientos, se la veía apagada y triste en momentos, la primera vez que quiso hablarlo con ella, dijo que eran alucinaciones suyas, que ella estaba muy bien.

No debió creerla, debió darle solución después de convivir casi seis meses, debió casarse con ella, pero ignoró el hecho que Sakura cada vez se perdiera el amor propio. Cuando conoció a Touya Kinomoto su hermano, lo había hecho de la peor manera, regresaba temprano a casa esa noche, y cuando llegó lo escuchó repudiarla, diciéndole que era una mujerzuela, que había perdido el respeto por si misma, que le era imposible creer que su hermana se hubiera convertido en una ramera solo por un hombre.

Ella lloraba a lagrima viva, diciéndolo que lo amaba tanto que no le había importado que no le pidiera matrimonio, el alma salió de su pecho al oírla decirlo, hasta ese momento no había entendido la intensidad de su amor por él. Para cuando se dispuso a defenderla del hermano, este ya se había ido.

Esa noche la consoló, sintiéndose un miserable por causarle tanto dolor, ella, le sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa que le embotaba los sentidos, y le dijo que no era su culpa, que había sido su decisión, le contó que no había manera en que regresara a su casa en la pequeña Tomoeda, y que el mensaje enviado por sus padres era que no volviera a pararse en su casa.

Una semana después, la llevó a cenar, siempre había sido un hombre práctico, nada de Romanticismo hasta que la conoció, esa noche le pidió de la manera más humilde que le hiciera el gran honor de convertirse en la señora Li.

A un par de meses de la gran boda, que su hermana mayor Mei Ling Li se empeñó en hacer, les llegó la noticia que la Familia Kinomoto había sufrido un accidente, todos fallecieron a excepción de la hermana pequeña de Sakura, Sayuri, tenía 19 años y era dos años menor que Sakura, pero era su viva imagen, la boda se pospuso un año más y Sayuri fue a vivir con ellos. Gran error.

A dos años de vivir junto se casaron en lo que fue una boda "soñada" en palabras de Sakura, nunca se imaginó que pudiera hacerla feliz con tan poco esfuerzo, era la misma de antes, su espíritu vivo una vez más, completamente renovado. En la noche de bodas concibieron a su hijo, ahora lo sabía. Y tal como él lo hubiera previsto el feliz matrimonio duró 6 meses más.

A los 3 meses de casados Sakura comenzó a mostrarse muy misteriosa, tenia salidas sin avisarle y a altas horas de la noche, un mes más tarde ramos de flores llegaban para ella decían que era maravillosa, que la amaba, su carácter posesivo quiso reclamárselo, pero la confianza que le tenía lo hacía dudar firmemente, seguro estaba equivocada la dirección.

Sus dudas comenzaron a aumentar, cuando encontró una fotografía, en donde Sakura de espaldas se encontraba abrazada de un hombre, podía ser una foto antigua porque Sakura se veía mas joven, pero era imposible porque vestía uno de sus vestidos favoritos, comprados justo antes de casarse.

Luego siguieron las llamadas telefónicas, un hombre que preguntaba por ella. Así transcurrieron los siguientes tres meses, una tarde llegó un ramo de flores, acompañado de una fotografía.

En la tarjeta pudo leer: "Gracias por la dicha de convertirme en padre, adjunto un recuerdo de esa tarde" en la fotografía había un par de cuerpos entrelazados, el rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto por los cabellos castaños, pero era fácil reconocerla por el costoso anillo de compromiso que se alcanzaba a ver en su mano, tenia fecha de un par de días antes de la boda.

En ese momento enloqueció, la rabia crecía dentro de él, se sentía engañado, un completo estúpido, por tres meses había estado recibiendo las pruebas, y el se negó a reclamarle, nunca lo creyó hasta esa tarde, se emborrachó, y decidió que no podía tener a esa ramera metida por más tiempo en su cama. Cuando llegó a su casa ella dormía plácidamente ignorante de que su engaño se había descubierto, bruscamente la despertó y comenzó a arrastrarla por la casa rumbo a la puerta, no le importaba si le hacía daño, es mas la quería muerta, a ambos, a ella y al bastardo que llevaba en el vientre, era evidente que no era hijo suyo, hasta la noche de bodas se habían cuidado para no embarazarse, o por lo menos eso creía él. Pero su amante decía ser el padre, Así sea, se dijo.

La echó, de su casa, la arrojó a la calle solo con lo puesto, se quedó en la puerta llorando, mientras la escuchaba rogarle al otro lado de la puerta, dos veces intentó abrir, pero las dos veces se arrepintió.

De eso hacía casi dos años, el mes pasado se enteró de la verdad por pura casualidad, regresaba de un viaje de negocios y se encontró a Sayuri en su cama, había decidido no echarla a ella, porque a fin de cuentas no tenia culpa de los errores de Sakura, y además era casi una niña que había perdido a sus padres. Sayuri no estaba sola en su cama, con ella se encontraba el hombre de las fotografías, cuando el hombre la llamó Sakura, la revelación de que no era Sakura sino Sayuri la amante de ese hombre fue como un baldazo de agua.

Las verdades se fueron destapando poco a poco, Sayuri se decía enamorada de él, ella había tramado todo, ella enviaba las flores, ella era la amante y no Sakura. Pero ahora su vida estaba acabada. Esa noche bebió más que nunca, lloró por su estupidez, por su falta de confianza, por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba, por hacerla sufrir y por haber despreciado a su hijo.

Ahora, no había más en su vida, estaba solo como un perro viejo, todos lo habían dejado, no había una sola alma en la casa, con Sayuri corrió a toda la servidumbre, no quería a nadie en su casa, nadie que lo viera y se compadeciera de su estupidez, había suficiente alcohol en su despacho como para ahogarse en el, y como era lo único que podía hacer para no dañar a alguien más, lo hizo.

* * *

Este es mi primer capitulo y espero les agrade, intentaré no tardar tanto en publicar, pero en ocasiones la escuela no me lo permite, pero como bandera blanca les ofrezco el cuarto capitulo de posesion, asi que si son tan amables pueden esperarnos a mi historia y a mi, les prometo que no se arrepentiran!!

Besos desde tierra Azteca!!


	2. Castigo

Hola, ¿que tal? Aqui les traigo la continuacion de Seduccion Posmarital, Espero les agrade!! y disculpen el hecho de que ahora voy a tardar más en actualizar ¿más? si aun mas, el problema son "MIS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS" tal parece que no reprobé a ojos de un lector, jejeje, y no es que me importe mucho!! pero la verdad es que tiene mucha razón, por ese motivo tendré que escribir mas lento y revisar y revisar mi escritura, espero que lo entiendan y no lo tomen a mal. lo mismo va para mis otras historias, asi que no desesperen, por nada del mundo voy a retirarme!

* * *

**SEDUCCION POSMARITAL**

* * *

-Ven con mamá, amor.

El pequeño hombrecito salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre, sus pequeñas piernecitas se movían con rapidez, y en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa sin igual de la completa inocencia, con un grito abrazó fuertemente a mamá que estaba acuclillada, la tiró sobre la espalda mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

Eso era de todos los días, la señora Sonomi que vivía en el apartamento de arriba cuidaba de él mientras estaba trabajando, al principio había vivido con ella y su hija Tomoyo, cuando empezó a ganar dinero decidió rentar un apartamento en el mismo edificio para ella y para su hijo, porque no quería ser una molestia, la señora Sonomi le había rogado que se quedara, pero ella no quiso por dos razones, la primera era que no quería que la señora Sonomi se viera involucrada en el pleito de divorcio que estaba segura se avecinaba, y al ser Syaoran uno de los hombres mas ricos de Japón era seguro que la prensa estaría al tanto, y mientras menos gente se viera involucrada mejor.

La segunda era que Salió de su casa para irse a vivir con Syaoran y siendo franca consigo misma se consideraba una ignorante, criada entre algodones no tenia idea de cómo resolver problemas graves, si se presentaba el mas minimo problema no sabia la manera en que debía actuar, necesitaba hacerse cargo de su propia vida si quería predicar con el ejemplo y hacer de su hijo una buena persona.

Le debía eso a su hijo, cuando se sentía derrotada solo con mirar en sus ojitos de color chocolate, y ver su inocente mirada que parecía conocedora, se le levantaban los animos, el vino a salvarla de la autodestrucción, se dijo que mientras lo tuviera a él todo estaría bien. Sheng se parecía cada vez más a su padre, era una versión pequeña de él, incluso cuando se enojaba tenia la misma mirada penetrante de Syaoran, de esa manera estaba destinada a tenerlo presente siempre, tanto si lo deseaba como si no.

Despidiéndose de la señora Sonomi se dirigió a su propio apartamento, Sheng hacia como todos los días mientras lo cargaba para bajar las escaleras, repetía una y otra vez las palabras que aprendía, esa era su diatriba, diaria. Lo puso de pie en el suelo mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió que una persona se acercaba. Instintivamente tomó a Sheng de la mano.

-Dios Mío! Si es su misma imagen. Conocía esa voz, era Mei Ling Li, la hermana de Syaoran, había recurrido a ella la noche en que Syaoran la echó de su casa, cuando Mei Ling pidió una explicación ella no pudo dársela, porque no sabia nada, estuvo con ella un par de días hasta que Mei Ling habló con Syaoran para pedir explicaciones, Ese dia su cuñada salió de su casa con una sonrisa en los labios asegurándole que todo se arreglaría, cuando regresó por la tarde le mostró las fotografías que Syaoran había visto y de manera mucho mas amable le pidió que saliera de su casa, por lo menos ella le había dado algo de dinero para pasar unos pocos días, pero lo hizo por lastima, no porque la creyera, ninguno de los dos jamás permitió que les diera explicaciones.

Y asi abrían continuado las cosas si Sayuri no hubiera cometido errores, todos seguirían creyéndola una prostituta si Sayuri no hubiera confesado, hacia poco mas de un mes desde que eso pasó, tanto Syaoran como Mei Ling la habían buscado para pedirle perdón, a ambos los había cortado con la misma facilidad con que ellos la habían enviado a paseo. Mientras Sakura se preparaba para hacerle frente a Mei Ling, Sheng se escondía tras sus piernas, seguro que la postura rígida de mamá intuía peligro.

-¿Como estas? Fue la pregunta cortes de Mei Ling mientras intentaba ver a su sobrino, escondido tras su madre, era la primera vez que lo veía y el parecido con su hermano era increíble, también era comprensible la fría hostilidad con la que Sakura la trataba, pero las pruebas del supuesto rechazo estaban allí, el testimonio de su hermana, quien se iba a imaginar que Sayuri tuviera motivos para destruir el matrimonio de su propia hermana. Pero aparte del deseo que tenia de conocer al pequeño Sheng, había un problema mucho mas urgente que resolver y esperaba que Sakura fuera un poco mas flexible de lo que ellos habían sido.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Creí que lo hacíamos!

-Sabes a que me refiero, Sakura, realmente es importante que hablemos, si quieres puedes dormir al niño para que yo no hable con él, esto es importante, se trata de mi hermano, por favor!

-Siempre se trata de Syaoran, ¿No?. Tomando al niño en sus brazos la hizo pasar, claro que le iba a tomar la palabra, a fin de cuentas Sheng era solamente hijo suyo, y si era egoísta, que mas daba.

-siéntate ahora regreso- que suerte que era hora de la siesta de Sheng, lo acostó en su cama y lo hizo dormir.

-Y bien! ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-es, mi hermano. Dijo sin rodeos –está en el hospital, sufrió una congestión alcohólica.

Haciendo acopio de toda la sangre fría que tenia, hizo como si no le importara, incluso se intento convencer de que no le importaba, guardó silencio un momento hasta estar segura que la voz no la traicionaría.

-¿Se supone que debería importarme? Gracias al cielo que la voz le había salido tan indiferente como deseaba, el rostro desencajado por la incredulidad de Mei Ling se lo confirmaba.

-Syaoran aun es tu esposo! Y es el padre de tu hijo, además tu lo amas, no puedo creer que no te importe.

Con gesto cansado explicó lo que ya le había explicado al mismo Syaoran –Estoy casada con tu hermano, porque antes no tenia dinero para pagar a un abogado, ahora que lo tengo Syaoran detuvo los tramites, No es el padre de mi hijo porque el se ha encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que no lo es, hace tiempo que deje de amarlo, y si, efectivamente ya no me importa lo que le suceda, si es lo único que tienes que decirme, puedes irte- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta para hacerla salir.

-Sakura, por favor, sé que te hicimos mucho daño al no creerte, pero es una vida, es un hombre que se puede morir, si ya no queda en ti amor por él, hazlo por lo menos por calidad humana, el ha estado llamándote desde ayer. Considéralo por favor- colocó una tarjeta en la mesa del vestíbulo y se fue.

* * *

Otro día que transcurría, desde que despuntaba el sol hasta que se ocultaba había estado en agonizante espera, y ella aun no había acudido a verlo, recordaba haber bebido hasta el olvido, ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí, el exceso de alcohol estaba en sus venas desde aquella fatídica tarde, no bebía a diario, pero cuando lo hacia era hasta caer sobre la mesa y no levantarse, y lo controlaba muy bien, o por lo menos hasta la semana pasada, un medico incluso había venido a hablar con él, iba a necesitar ayuda profesional con su problema, si supieran que la única cura que había para él ni siquiera estaba interesaba en verle, mientras se emborrachaba jamás pensó terminar en el hospital, de ninguna manera iba a manipularla de esa manera, pero. . . desde que despertó había deseado que ella estuviera allí por lo menos por compasión, su hermana no se despegó en ningún momento de él, cada dia que pasaba esperaba por ella.

-Sakura! Ven Sakura!- su hermano alucinaba otra vez, llevaba una semana llamándola entre sueños, y cuando despertaba Mei Ling tenia que ver la decepción en su rostro, cada vez que ella le decía que no había acudido.

No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer, confiaba en que Sakura entrara por esa puerta y por arte de magia hiciera recobrar las ganas de vivir a su hermano, tal vez no mentía cuando decía que Syaoran ya no le importaba. –Ya vendrá, ya vendrá –intentaba consolarlo mientras volvía a dormirse.

Era débil, lo sabia, pero el hecho de no saber que ocurría con él le carcomía por dentro, esta era la tercera vez que estaba a puertas del hospital, las dos veces anteriores había dado vuelta a sus talones y había huido del lugar, pero ahora, no había manera que se arrepintiera, después de hablarlo con la señora Sonomi que tenia el doble de experiencia que ella, había llegado a la conclusión que preocuparse no significaba que tendría que volver. Entraría en la habitación, lo vería y se iría, Mentirosa!! Deseaba hablar con él, deseaba quedar en buenos términos, asegurarse que no cometería tonterías de ese tipo otra vez, después de todo ella no tenia su tiempo para acudir al hospital cada vez que a él se le diera la gana.

La recepcionista le dio el numero de habitación, pensando que estaba solo abrió lentamente la puerta, lo que vió allí la sorprendió por completo, ese era un Syaoran que ella no conocía, estaba, ojeroso y pálido, con una barba de varios días. Estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba. Mei Ling lo consolaba acariciándole un brazo mientras le murmuraba –Ya vendrá. . .ya vendrá.- se le encogió el corazón de solo pensar que era a ella a quien esperaban.

-Buenas tardes- el rostro de Mei Ling se ilumino nada más darse cuenta a quien pertenecía la voz, después de todo a Sakura aun le importaba Syaoran, presurosa salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Caminando silenciosamente para no despertarlo, se recordó la mentira que había estado repitiéndole a todo el mundo y que incluso se repetía a si misma, No lo amaba, No había en su ser ni una pizca de amor por ese hombre, pero en ese momento, en el momento en que lo tenia frente suyo de la manera en que nunca lo había visto, tan vulnerable y frágil, el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos, era imposible que el hombre fuerte, orgulloso, uno de los hombres mas poderosos del Japón se encontrara resumido a un guiñapo de hombre.

Ciertamente había logrado derribar toda esa magnanimidad con una sonrisa, ella había logrado bajarlo del gran pedestal, hacer de un hombre inalcanzable una persona completamente accesible, la única diferencia era que en aquel tiempo el era un hombre feliz, o al menos lo parecía, pero ahora parecía completamente imposible poder juntar todos los pedazos que había quedado de él, incluso para ella que en palabras de él: Tenia el poder para destruirlo a hacerlo un hombre pleno en sus dos pequeñas manos.

_**-Te amo y quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días. –Mi princesa, en estas dos pequeñas manos, tienes el poder para hacer de mi un hombre pleno o incluso para destruirme.**_

Recorriéndolo lentamente con la mirada se dio cuenta de una cosa que no había notado antes, no porque no estuviera allí, solo era que no le había prestado atención, estaba muy delgado, las facciones de su cara estaban demasiado delgadas, la barba lo cubría un poco, pero había unos huecos en la parte baja de sus ojos, se sintió infinitamente culpable, acariciándolo con el dorso de la mano y recorriendo con el pulgar la mejilla que en algún tiempo había sido cálida y suave comenzó a recordar la manera en que sus brazos la rodeaban y la protegían del frio, el dulce estremecimiento cada vez que la pillaba por sorpresa.

Lo Amaba, eso ni el peor de los males lo podría evitar, lo amaba con toda su alma, con todo su ser, pero al mismo tiempo. . . le había hecho tanto daño, esa fría indiferencia con que la había tratado, hacia un año precisamente se habían encontrado en la misma situación, por lo menos era una situación muy parecida, solo que esa ocasión era Sheng el enfermo, tenía una fuerte anemia, la misma que ella había padecido en su infancia, estaba tan necesitada de apoyo moral y económico, y en un momento de pánico acudió a Syaoran, ni siquiera tomó la llamada, fue su propia hermana quien le contestó que Syaoran le enviaba decir, que él NO tenía ningún hijo, y que su esposa estaba muerta, que por favor no volviera a molestarlo, que si deseaba se dirigiera a una de las tantas asociaciones de beneficencia que él apoyaba.

Eso le dolió como el infierno, la destrozó, no dejó nada de ella, lloró amargamente en la capilla rezando porque su hijo se aliviara pronto, al fin alguien pagó cuenta del hospital y Sheng se recuperó, nunca supo quien lo había hecho, para ella Syaoran había recapacitado, y esperaba que en algún momento se apareciera por allí para saber de su hijo, se juró y le juró a dios que si el acudía esa noche haría cualquier cosa, volver con él o incluso marcharse lejos, cualquier cosa que a él le hiciera feliz, pero el no acudió. Se hizo evidente que un alma piadosa les había ayudado, pero no era el padre de su hijo.

-Sakura. . .Mi Sakura, has venido al fin- ahora no parecía tan vulnerable. Incluso parecía fingido, porque vamos, estaba tirado en la cama unos segundo antes, y ahora hasta sonreía, sabia que era injusta, que eran los amargos recuerdos los que habían encendido su odio por él, pero no podía combatir contra eso, apartándose y colocándose la máscara de fría indiferencia, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Vine, solo porque Mei Ling me lo pidió, no te hagas falsas ilusiones.

-pero. . . pero yo pensé que. . .

-que había reconsiderado e iba a perdonarte. . . estaba avergonzado, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Si

-Solo vine para saber como estabas, hace un año me enterraste ¿recuerdas?, es imposible que una esposa muerta visite a su esposo en el hospital ¿no?

-no sé de que hablas.

Suspiró –Syaoran, solo vine a asegurarme que estabas vivo ¿ok? Y también a rogarte, desde lo mas profundo de mi alma que no cometas tonterías de este tipo una vez más, esta es la última vez que acudo a un llamado tuyo, no creas que puedes manipularme. Asi que no pongas en peligro tu vida haciendo estupideces, tal vez la próxima vez acuda a recibir el pésame.

-eres demasiado dura, yo no lo hice con esa intención, es solo que me siento tan desgraciado. . .

-puedes tragarte todo el teatro sentimental.

-Sakura, por favor dame una oportunidad, déjame reconquistarte, déjame criar a mi hijo. . . quiero estar pendiente de ustedes.

-No- y con esa negativa dio vuelta a sus talones y salió del lugar.


	3. Regreso a ti

**Hola. "Ya llegó el que andaba ausente. . . se le concedió volver. . "Acá les traigo el Tercer capítulo de Seducción Posmarital, espero que les guste. A mí me emocionó mucho escribirlo así que espero que a ustedes les emocione leerlo. Y sobre todo espero que les emocione tanto como para que me dejen un Review. Creo que no pido tanto. . . o creen que sí?**

**

* * *

  
**

SEDUCCIÓN POSMARITAL

**Regreso a ti**

**

* * *

  
**

La noche era más fría que de costumbre, había caído en la cama como una piedra, era no muy difícil trabajar como bibliotecaria poco más de ocho horas diarias, hacerse cargo de su casa y cuidar de Sheng. Esa noche estaba exhausta emocionalmente, parecía que se había subido a una montaña rusa de emociones, cambiaban de un momento a otro. Por un momento quería regresar a casa de Syaoran.

Realmente lo extrañaba, extrañaba su risa, extrañaba verse envuelta entre sus brazos. Pero lo que más extrañaba era estar tendida en su cama, con sus cuerpos tocándose desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Syaoran había creado un monstruo. Cuando era capaz de olvidar todo el resentimiento se pasaba horas anhelando sus suaves caricias, la invasión del cuerpo masculino. En ocasiones se preguntaba quién era la mujer que estaría siendo el receptáculo de su pasión. Qué mujer lo envolvía con sus brazos y piernas de la forma en que a él más le gustaba. Quien era la que veneraba el cuerpo que le pertenecía a ella.

Cuando pensaba en ello, la rabia volvía a ella. Que le aproveche se decía. No podía evitar llenarse de furia al pensar que otra disfrutara de su sonrisa. Y lo que más odiaba era que, si Syaoran no hubiera dudado de ella aún estarían juntos. Sin necesidad de que ella se preocupara por la identidad de la mujer que seguro ocupaba su lugar en su cama. Para ella eso si era infidelidad, porque sus votos matrimoniales aún no se habían disuelto. Y eso ella no lo podía perdonar.

Justo cuando el estado de duermevela dejaba paso al sueño profundo escuchó unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Estaba a punto de gemir de pura frustración, era muy tarde. A quien se le ocurriría llamar a esa hora. Los golpes eran aún más insistentes. En eso recordó que Sheng tenía el sueño demasiado ligero y que lo más seguro sería que despertara y eso podría llevarla a una noche completa en vela. Sheng seguro que no volvería dormirse sin tener la cabeza de quien había osado despertarlo, y como su madre no era una asesina. . . aún. Era mejor ver quien llamaba.

Al llegar a la puerta casi arrastrando los pies, se olvidó de todas las medidas de seguridad y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Que pa . .- Era Mei Ling envuelta en llanto, y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué pasaba, los ojos llorosos de Mei Ling le contaban la historia con detalles.

-Fue hace unas horas- El mundo perdió el color y el alma le cayó a los pies. Syaoran había muerto.

Si los golpes a la puerta no habían despertado a Sheng los sollozos de Sakura si lo habían hecho, porque enseguida escuchó los gritos de su hijo desde su cuna. Y luego. . . luego ella lloró aun más al verse sentada en su cama con el rostro sudoroso y pringado de lágrimas.

En cuanto pudo tomó en brazos a su lloroso niño y lo acunó de la misma forma en que lo hacía desde que era bebé. Desde la noche en que lo dio a luz. Cada vez que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. Igual que cada vez que ella no sabía qué hacer y tenía que tomar a su bebé en brazos para conservar la cordura. Justo después que Sheng finalmente se calmara y volviera a dormir, le susurró a su hijo una pregunta que sabía bien Sheng no respondería, y sobretodo que a Sheng no le importarían las consecuencias surgidas de esa respuesta. Claro que no le importarían en los siguientes tres o cuatro años, después no estaba muy segura.

-¿te gustaría mudarnos mi amor?

* * *

Los médicos habían dicho que tenía que recibir terapia. Iba a ingresar a un centro de rehabilitación. Era un hombre, no un niño que estaba a merced del alcohol. Pero tenía que ir, una vez que había comenzado el proceso de desintoxicación había sentido una fuerte necesidad de consumir más alcohol. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que estar bien para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, tenía que trabajar, retomar su vida. Consagrarse a lo único que podía hacer en sus circunstancias. Porque a pesar de las enormes pérdidas que Li construcciones había tenido en los últimos dos años aún había algo que salvar, se trataba del patrimonio de su hijo. Y por dios que aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en los tristes años que le quedaban por delante su hijo iba a tener algo con que vivir. Aún si Sakura no lo quisiera.

Había mandado a llamar a su asistente y al vicepresidente de Li Construcciones, iba a dejar algunas indicaciones en el tiempo que estuviera fuera de órbita. Quería que todo estuviera preparado para el día en que regresara.

Kimi su asistente se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones adyacentes a su cama, con una expresión aburrida. Cuando llegó lo reprendió cual madre a su hijo, él había cortado la regañina ni bien había comenzado. Era una de las cosas que odiaba de Kimi, creía que tenía una especie de propiedad sobre él.

Syaoran era un hombre antes que un esposo y si alguien le preguntaba sobre el aspecto de su asistente, él diría que Kimi era una mujer absolutamente hermosa. Sofisticada y extrovertida Kimi era una mujer que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Afortunadamente él no era cualquier hombre, ya había tenido a una mujer que lo había vuelto loco, curiosamente esa mujer parecía completamente diferente a Kimi, Era dulce y atenta. Sakura parecía inocente a simple vista. Solo él había visto un lado de Sakura que, ahora estaba seguro ningún hombre había podido siquiera imaginar.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era anhelar esos momentos, los momentos en que Sakura era tierna y lo consentía. Ella decía que tenían que desayunar en la cama por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Y aunque Sakura era una pésima cocinera se había tragado todos los pedazos de pan carbonizados y los huevos salados que ella había cocinado para él, y después tenía que consolarla cuando ella se daba cuenta que había estado a punto de envenenarlos a los dos. Esos recuerdos eran tan dulces que aunque su alma estuviera destrozada le hacían sonreír.

La otra Sakura, su Sakura era la mujer que se escondía bajo sus sábanas de satén. Esa Sakura habría peleado por su placer, era insaciable, le encantaba que la amara lentamente, suave. La mataba que se lo hiciera rápido, Ella decía que era sano tener sexo por lo menos dos días a la semana. El resto de los días era para hacer el amor.

Y esa aparente incongruencia en su personalidad era lo que lo volvía loco. Cuando la perdió no solo perdió a esposa, también perdió a su amiga y a su amante.

-Syaoran!!- la voz de Kimi lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿QQué. . ?

-estas tan perdido que ni siquiera me has oído. – dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios tan rojos como su labial.

-Yo . . .

-Me voy. Eriol acaba de hablarme. Dice que es imposible librarse de su compromiso y no vendrá. Mañana nos pasaremos por aquí antes de que te vayas. . .

-Está bien –Replicó. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez?

-Cariño, sabes que podrías olvidarla en mi cama. Nunca debiste recurrir a esto. Debe ser una mujer muy especial si te tiene reducido a esto.

-vete.

-Si decides cambiar de opinión con respecto a ti y a mí avísame. Debes probar a una mujer de verdad. Tal vez así no la echaras tanto en falta.

_Debes probar a una mujer de verdad. _Eso le hizo mucha gracia. Si Kimi supiera. . .

Un par de minutos después que Kimi saliera de su habitación, la puerta volvió a abrirse y lo que vio allí le quitó la respiración.

* * *

Una vez más estuvo a punto de no entrar en la habitación, una mujer enfundada en un vestido rojo tan ajustado que lo más seguro es que estuviera estrangulándola salió de la habitación de Syaoran.

Su maridito no estaba tan solo después de todo.

Sentía el aguijón de los celos, y es que aunque aparentara no sentir nada por Syaoran por dentro seguía muriendo de amor por él. Por suerte la despampanante mujer no la vio. Iba demasiado ocupada contemplando sus propios senos que ni se había dado cuenta que una mujer que más parecía una intendente estaba parada a lado de la puerta por la que había salido. Por primera vez en su vida Sakura se avergonzó de su aspecto. Aquella mujer iba tan arreglada con la melena castaña cayéndole por la espalda con ese vestido que seguro costaba la mensualidad completa de Sakura y unos tacones que Sakura había usado en el pasado y ahora ni loca usaría.

En comparación con ella Sakura parecía una pordiosera con sus jeans desgastados, unos zapatitos de piso y una blusa de algodón. Y eso era lo mejor que había podido conseguir ponerse. Sheng era otro asunto. Sakura siempre le había comprado lo mejor dentro de sus posibilidades. Iba vestido con su mejor trajecito y con el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Había sido un logro de dimensiones titánicas peinarlo, Sheng compartía el mismo cabello indomable que su padre. Y bajo ningún concepto había permitido peinarlo. Tuvo que recurrir al camelo para convencerlo.

Le había dicho que iban a ver a su papá. Sheng quedó todo confundido ante esa palabra que nunca había escuchado porque a diferencia de otras ocasiones no la repitió como una perorata interminable. Se había limitado a quedarse callado y quieto.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero decidió que ya era hora de entrar. Syaoran estaba casado con ella y más le valía no volver a olvidarlo.

El pomo de la puerta estaba tan frío que le costó hacerlo girar en su mano. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, Syaoran estaba allí sentado con un nuevo aspecto. Seguía tan delgado y demacrado pero se había afeitado. Tenía una expresión triste en la cara que duró unos pocos segundos antes de darse cuenta que tenia visitas. Luego su rostro pasó al de una alegría que no podía intentar esconder. Por lo menos no a ella que conocía cada línea en su cara. Desde luego que cuando se dio cuenta que había una personita agarrada de su mano. Su rostro dio paso a la incredulidad.

Los tres se quedaron callados por un momento interminable, no había palabras. Ninguno de los dos adultos tenía nada que decir. Sheng con su innata inteligencia tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus pequeñas manos. Con un dedito acusador señaló al adulto que estaba acostado a esas horas de la tarde.

-¡Papá!- Gritó.

Syaoran intentó levantarse, de verdad que lo intentó. Su hijo acababa de llamarlo papá. Pensó en todas las palabras de Sheng que no había escuchado y le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ni bien había terminado ese pensamiento y unas pocas y errantes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Sakura tomó al niño del suelo y lo llevó a su lado en la cama. Syaoran tomó a Sheng por los brazos y lo abrazó como si fuera el último abrazo que fuera a darle. Aunque era el primero. Sakura tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces al sentir que las lágrimas escocían en la parte de atrás de sus ojos.

Era curioso el hecho de que Sheng aceptara los abrazos de su padre, cuando ambos vivían en la casa de la señora Sonomi Sheng conoció a una serie interminable de novios de Tomoyo. Eran hombres de más de treinta años que prácticamente se derretían al ver al pequeñín jugar con su caja de legos. Más de alguno había querido levantarlo de su corral, el que lo había intentado se había dado cuenta que Sheng no era tan adorable como parecía.

Luego, Sheng sofocado por el largo abrazo de su papá dijo algo que solo le decía a mamá cuando la pillaba secándose los ojos.

-no llodes.

Los dos adultos rieron, Sheng comenzó a notar ciertas similitudes en el rostro de papá con el rostro que él miraba en la ventana del baño todas las mañanas. Lleno de curiosidad comenzó a tocar el rostro de papá para ver si realmente se parecían. Minutos más tarde y bastante satisfecho con sus descubrimientos Sheng se acurrucó dentro del brazo de su padre bostezó y se quedó dormido.

-Él es muy activo, por eso siempre está cansado y duerme cada vez que encuentra un lugar cómodo para hacerlo.

-Sakura. . .

-No. déjame terminar.

-Nació el 23 de Agosto a las 11:00 pm. Pesó 3 kilos 200 gramos. Con 55 cm de largo. Lo amamanté hasta los ocho meses, comenzó a caminar cuando tenía siete meses, y a hablar poco antes de que cumpliera el año. Su pediatra dice que es un niño muy precoz. Yo pienso que es sumamente inteligente. Su primera palabra fue "Agua". . .

-Sakura, tienes que perdonarme.

-Mi. . . Nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Es algo que simplemente sucedió. No te culpo por las decisiones que tomaste. Sabe dios que de haber sido al revés yo también hubiera reaccionado mal. Solo no puedo olvidarlo. Yo necesito tiempo. Si estás dispuesto a ser paciente. . .

-Si, si, si mi amor, lo que tú quieras, yo solo quiero. . .

-A esto es a lo que me refiero. No quiero que me hables de tu amor. Hay mucho dolor dentro de mí. No quiero que intentes hacerme volver como tu esposa, no quiero que intentes que te ame nuevamente. Solo quiero que vivamos en paz. Si vamos a estar juntos eso vendrá con el tiempo. Déjame llevarlo a mi ritmo. Yo estoy dispuesta a todo por darle a Sheng lo mejor. Él lo merece, seguramente cuando sea más grande va a preguntar quién es su padre. Yo no quiero tener que explicarle que sus padres creían amarse y se separaron al menor indicio de problemas. Él se merece tener un padre. Así como yo no puedo privarte de ser un padre para él. Puede que hayamos fracasado como pareja, pero estoy segura que serás el mejor padre que Sheng pueda tener.

-Está bien –Respondió, la desilusión en su voz fue más que evidente. No lo había conseguido todo pero era más de lo que había soñado. Le dolía que dijera que los padres de Sheng creían amarse. Él estaba seguro que la amaba. Y también estaba seguro que Sakura lo amaba a él. Syaoran ya la había conquistado una vez, y estaba seguro que podría volver a hacerlo. Solo necesitaba mucha paciencia, él no iba a forzarla de ninguna forma. Pero conocía a Sakura y había algunas cosas a las que no se podía resistir. Era consciente de que iba a jugar sucio. Pero alguien alguna vez dijo: En la guerra y en el amor. . .

* * *

**Estoy un poco decepcionada con algunos de ustedes. Hace algunas semanas publiqué, Posesión Tu me perteneces. El capitulo era corto porque fue todo lo que pude lograr y además quería dejarlos en suspenso. Creo que lo conseguí. Bueno eso me dicen los 4 reviews que recibí. Sip solo 4 reviews. Como que no me ayudan mucho en mi moral, pero ni modos. Tambien pueden darse una vuelta por mi blog ese de soteriaplace estoy publicando allí mis fics y en cuanto llegue a lo que tengo publicado aquí haré las actualizaciones en mi blog. Que disfruten del cap. Les agradezco los pocos reviews que me dejan. La verdad es que leyéndolos es que me entran más ganas de escribir. Cuidense mucho!! Se les quiere.**

**visitenme en mi blog soteriaplace(punto)blogspot(punto)com**


	4. Bajo mis reglas

Hola

Les pido una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia. Había decidido no seguir escribiendo. Pero algunas personitas muy especiales me han obligado a hacerlo. Esto es todo lo que les puedo dar por el momento. Espero que lo disfruten e intentaré hacer pequeñas actualizaciones. Lo más seguido posible.

Advertencia: El siguiente mini capítulo es una escena que no deberían leer personas menores de edad. O que no tengan un criterio formado. . . . Están avisados.. . .

* * *

**Seducción Post marital**

* * *

-¿más?

¿Mas? si le daba más iba a partirla en dos. Había pasado dos meses desde que Syaoran saliera del centro de rehabilitación y tres desde que Sheng y Sakura regresaran a su antigua casa. Pero apenas seis horas antes Sakura había consentido volver a compartir su cuerpo con su marido.

Syaoran se encontraba sepultado en el fondo del cuerpo de su mujer. . . y era la sensación más increíble del mundo. Pero él quería más, quería darle más, quería que ella le diera más. Porque aunque Sakura había sido extremadamente generosa con sus caricias no había querido compartirle su alma.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a tensarse, sentía todas las terminaciones nerviosas desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que había disfrutado, sólo sabía que estaba a punto de amanecer y tanto él como ella se habían comportado como un par de animales follando toda la noche.

Syaoran se estaba muriendo, muriendo de placer. Los músculos internos del cuerpo femenino lo apretaban como un tornillo, era como si su cuerpo no quisiera dejarlo salir nunca y a él simplemente le encantaba. Finalmente el cuerpo de Sakura se sacudió con su máximo placer y el fue libre de buscar el propio. Con un par de penetraciones más el se dejó ir. Cayó completamente exhausto sobre su cuerpo, enterró la cara en la almohada al lado de su cabeza e intentó controlar su respiración agitada. Apenas había encontrado su aliento cuando ella se removió incomoda y con dos palabras lo regresó a la realidad que estaba viviendo.

-El preservativo.

Con una mueca salió de su cuerpo para encargarse de ese menester, o ¿debía llamarlo requisito? Porque cuando ella finalmente accedió a acostarse con él, le había puesto tres condiciones: A) no palabras de amor. B) no besos. C) Preservativo. Ella no quería nada suyo. Ni su amor. . . ni sus fluidos.

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba laxo, era una masa uniforme que no podía moverse. No quería moverse, pero tenía que hacerlo. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 5:45 AM si se daba prisa podía irse a su habitación y dormir un par de horas. Pero estaba tan cansada que desearía poder tumbarse a su lado y acurrucarse en su costado y dormir hasta hartase. Pero eso era imposible. Había decidido no compartir nada con él. Nada más que su cuerpo. Le había restado importancia al acto diciéndole que podían rascarse la picazón juntos. Todavía recordaba la cara de incredulidad de Syaoran cuando se lo había propuesto. Incluso ella se había asustado cuando esas palabras tan sínicas y ordinarias habían salido de su boca.

Syaoran la había sometido a mucha presión en los dos pasados meses, y eso fue lo único que pudo hacer para ponerle freno a lo que él estaba haciendo con sus sentidos. Estaba segura que cuando finalmente lo dejara meterse en su cama o mejor dicho meterse ella en su cama, la persecución tan sutil a la que la había sometido se iba a terminar. Ella finalmente le había dado lo que él quería, pero había sido bajo sus propios términos. Nada de amor, solo follar. Esperaba que parara, si no lo hacía ella se iba a volver loca.

* * *

Exactamente ¿qué había pasado en los dos meses que llevaban juntos? . . . .


	5. Regreso

_**Intente alejarme.**_  
_**No pensarte más, no pensarte más.**_  
_**Me dolió entregarme,**_  
_**como nunca... lo hice jamás.**_

* * *

**Seducción Post Marital**

* * *

Regresar a su casa. . .La última vez que estuvo allí había sido a media noche. Caía un aguacero. Hacía frio y ella estaba descalza y muy embarazada.

_-Syaoran, por favor. Cariño, explícame que te pasa._

Aunque quisiera, había ocasiones en que no podía olvidar la forma tan cruel en que había sido tratada. Echada a la calle como un perro.

_-Lárgate, sal de aquí. Sal de mi vida. No quiero verte más._

Tomar el picaporte de la puerta y abrir se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil. Recordaba sus patéticos gimoteos, sus ruegos inútiles.

_-Syaoran déjame entrar por favor. Hace frío. Syaoran. . .Syaoran mi amor. . ._

Y así rogó hasta quedarse sin voz. . . Hasta quedarse sin corazón. Hasta que su alma estaba rota.

¿Era eso lo que no podía perdonar?

La completa destrucción de sus sueños, de sus esperanzas. El haberse convertido en una mujer que ya no podía sentir nada por nadie más que por su hijo. ¿Estaba destinada a odiarlo con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba? Era tan triste amarlo tanto y que ese amor le pesara.

Todo era tan difícil. ¿Había perdonado?

Estaba tan confundida. Estaba sola. Syaoran iba a pasar un par de meses en una clínica de rehabilitación. Iba a desintoxicarse. ¿Cómo podía desintoxicarse ella de toda la rabia que sentía? El coraje.

Sheng tampoco había resultado de mucha ayuda. Había llorado todo el camino hasta quedarse dormido.

Finalmente entró y vio un lugar que ella no conocía. Era como abrir una caja de la cual conocías el interior. Y de repente la encontrabas vacía.

La casa era otra. Como si se hubiera equivocado de puerta. Todo estaba allí. Pero era distinto. Todo era distinto.

_-Puedes cambiar la decoración de la casa si gusta. Está algo distinto._

Se lo había dicho. Pero no lo había entendido del todo.

¿Eso era un sillón en forma de labios? Y el cuadro era. . .no quería pensar en que eran. Parecía una orgía. Y ella que creía que Syaoran tenía buen gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La entrada de la servidumbre es por detrás.

La despampanante mujer vestida de rojo. Otra vez vestida de rojo.

-¿Este es el mocoso?

La cosa estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro. No le importaba que a ella le hablaran mal. Pero su hijo era otro asunto.

-Su nombre es Sheng.

-Lo había olvidado. Como sea. ¿A qué hora llega esa?- Esa, era ella misma.

Era el momento de ser nuevamente Sakura Li. Y nada más y nada menos que con Kimi Miharu la "asistonta" de Syaoran.

-Si con "esa" te refieres a la esposa del Sr. Syaoran. Acá me tienes.

La carcajada de la mujer resonó por las paredes del vestíbulo. Sheng tuvo un pequeño sobresalto pero no interrumpió su sueño. La asistonta la recorrió con la mirada, la evaluó y la encontró deficiente.

-Cada vez entiendo más por qué te dejó.

No iba a perder el tiempo en intentar aclararle las cosas. -Quiero que contrates a un decorador. Mi hijo y yo no vamos a vivir en este antro.- La risa de la mujer desapareció.

-Syaoran me confió la decoración de la casa. No lo puedes cambiar.

-Es el señor Syaoran para ti. No me tutees, no te he dado permiso. Y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi casa.

-Crees que lo tienes agarrado por los cojones ¿no?

-Lo tengo.

Con eso dio vueltas y subió a buscar una habitación.

* * *

El párrafo del principio es un fragmento de DE MI canción del Grupo CAMILA. Creo que es la canción para este fic. . . .

Les recomiendo que la escuchen . . .

Saludos


End file.
